Momentos perdidos ROMIONE
by TacoCaro
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a momentos que nunca pudimos ver de Romione pero todos deseamos encontrar.


_Ningún personaje me pertenece. _

_**Cuando se borraron las memorias**_

Hermione llevaba unas pocas horas en la madriguera, había llegado en la noche, cubierta de lágrimas y temblores, llegando a refugiarse a los brazos de Molly Weasley con el corazón roto, buscando el cariño de una madre, cariño que había perdido momentáneamente pocos minutos antes. Parte de la orden le había explicado a la familia Weasley acerca del plan para la protección de los padres de Hermione y la misma chica, durante esa charla, el corazón de Ron se encogió de horribles maneras al imaginar la situación de la chica; las memorias de sus padres serían borradas, olvidando que tenían una hija.

Desde el anuncio, Ron estuvo esperando la llegada de la chica, solo pensando en lo horrible que debía estar pasándolo en esos momentos, sin embargo, cuando ella cruzó su puerta en compañía de Kingsley y sus lloros llenaron la casa Weasley, Ron quedó congelado, sin saber qué decirle o cómo reaccionar. Escuchar el sufrimiento de su amiga le ponía los pelos de punta y estaba poniendo una increíble resistencia en no echarse a llorar junto a ella. Eran sollozos llenos de dolor y tristeza, que rompían el corazón de cualquiera que los escuchara, pero en Ron ocasionaban un peor sentimiento; no sabía que haría él en la situación de su amiga, pero sabía que, si pudiese quitarle su dolor para sentirlo él en vez de ella, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Pasaron horas en las que Hermione simplemente no podía formular dos palabras juntas, algo completamente extraño en ella, hasta que, entrada ya la madrugada, su madre le ofreció un té en la primera oportunidad que tuvo donde dejaron de escucharse los sollozos de la chica, entonces Hermione aceptó avergonzada, su madre se alejó a la cocina y su hermana la siguió, pero antes lo miró directamente a los ojos, pidiéndole que estuviera con su amiga. Ron llegó a ofenderse un poco por eso, claramente estaba esperando la oportunidad de poder estar con ella, no quería dejarla sola, el hecho de que su hermana creyera necesario recordárselo era ridículo. Sin pensarlo mucho, Ron tomó asiento en la silla junta a ella, donde antes estaba su madre.

Hermione lo observó por primera vez en horas, Ron formó una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa consoladora, aunque ante la cara de confusión de Hermione se dio cuenta que había fallado. La bonita cara de Hermione se encontraba aún mojada, hinchada y roja, tal como sus ojos, Ron no podía dejar de observar con tristeza las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas y, sin decir nada, simplemente decidió abrazarla.

-Lo siento mucho, Herms -Sintió como su la chica le devolvía el abrazo rápidamente, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza que él reciprocó-. Yo… nosotros estaremos contigo siempre, Hermione…- Ron tomó coraje y suspiró antes de decir-; no te dejaré sola.

-Gracias, Ron -agradeció Hermione con mucha más claridad que en toda la noche, escuchándose un poco más animada. Ron sonrió instantáneamente, pensando que la había hecho sentir mejor, pero sin estar seguro si era por el abrazo o por lo que decía, fuese como fuese, lo decía con toda sinceridad.

Se quedaron muchos más largos y placenteros minutos abrazados, en completo silencio, podía escuchar como Hermione lloraba de vez en cuando y cada vez que pasaba, Ron ponía más fuerza en el abrazo, acercándola más a él. Su madre y hermana entraron al comedor mucho tiempo después de lo que se tardaban en preparar un té normalmente, sabía que le habían dado regalado todo el tiempo posible a solas, pero nunca se los comentaría. Ambos se soltaron con lentitud, Ron acariciando de manera amistosa su brazo antes de soltarla por completo y acercar mucho más su silla a la chica, pasando su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de su amiga. Sabía que Ginny no dejaba de observar esa acción, sin embargo, no le molestaba, también en parte porque sabía que no diría nada en ese momento.

Con Hermione más tranquila intentaron cambiar la conversación a temas más banales y alegres, temas como la infestación de gnomos en el jardín que de alguna manera evolucionó a todas las cosas que aún faltaban por hacer hasta la boda de su hermano, en realidad, eran su madre y Ginny quienes hablaban más, Hermione sonreía y afirmaba de vez en cuando pero parecía muy inmersa en la conversación, en un desesperado intento de distraerse, Ron ni siquiera hablaba, estaba concentrado en comerse las galletas de su madre y observar a Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cuando la veía sonreír, aunque fuese una sonrisa muy débil, el verla tan tranquila, después de horas de dolor lo hacía feliz. La conversación terminó en su madre diciéndole que le encontrarían un hermoso vestido a Hermione o en su defecto lo fabricarían, hablando de cómo los hechizos de costura ya no se enseñaban mucho y eran completamente necesarios, los tres solo afirmaron, agotados, y se fueron a las habitaciones.

Al subir, Ginny entró a la habitación anunciando que la vería dentro, dejando por segunda ocasión a los dos solos. Ron le sonrió, algo más relajado al verla sin lágrimas en sus ojos, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ron, por lo de antes.

-Lo digo muy en serio -se apresuró a decir-. No te voy a dejar sola.

-Lo sé, sólo que… es real ahora -Un ruido se escuchó en la cocina, advirtiéndoles que el pasillo no era el lugar más privado para hablar, Ron abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejó pasar ante que él.

\- ¿Crees que estemos listos? -preguntó sin rodeos, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-No podemos hacer mucho más ahora, solo esperar que Harry tenga un plan.

-Supongo… -murmuró inconforme.

Hermione se acercó más a él y Ron, siguiendo los consejos de _cómo hechizar a una bruja _que le había regalado sus hermanos en su cumpleaños, se apresuró a tomar la iniciativa y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, ella se acurrucó mucho más cerca de él, poniéndolo completamente nervioso. Él había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione poco tiempo atrás, pero no se había puesto a pensar en ella, sin embargo, con ella acurrucada con él en su propia cama, el pensamiento de sus sentimientos lo abrumó completamente, sin embargo, sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso, menos ante las circunstancias de su amiga, así que decidió en tan sólo confortar a su amiga lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres me odiarán si les devuelven la memoria?

-_Cuando _les devuelvan la memoria -aclaró, molesto ante la posibilidad que intentaba abrir Hermione-. Y no, Herms, no lo estarán. Ellos, entre todos nosotros, son los que más seguros están en este momento.

Hermione hizo un ruidito, pero Ron no supo descifrar si era de molestia o alivio, después, bostezó. No volvieron a decir nada, Ron solo acariciaba el cabello de la chica de manera rítmica, arrullándola sin querer, en poco tiempo la respiración de Hermione se volvió más tranquila y profunda y el chico supo que había caído dormida. Ron sonrió, casi rio por alguna razón, tal vez por ser una de las primeras grandes demostraciones de confianza y cariño que se habían compartido.

Con cuidado, dejó a Hermione recostada en su cama, asegurándose que estuviese bien cubierta por las sábanas, después tiró una almohada al catre que siempre ocupaba Harry en su habitación y se acostó a dormir, observando con alivio la expresión de paz en el rostro de Hermione, pensando que le gustaría que siempre fuese así y que ese sería uno de sus objetivos siempre.


End file.
